Celina Hoover
"0.12%... That would be the probability that a criminal will succeed in escaping. That's about 1 in every 1000 people; however, of those that fall under the devil's influence, many grow tired of leading a false life and living in fear. If we eliminate those who eventually surrender to the police and those that opt for suicide, the amount that do successfully escape amounts to nearly zero. Are you prepared to endure the feelings of loneliness and pressure as a result of your actions?" Celina Hoover, known as Case 999: Daughter in the Detective files, is the main protagonist/heroine of the series. She is an undercover detective, who became one for unknown reasons. Personality At the beginning of the series, Celina is already a famous brilliant young detective, known as the "Rogue Detective" or "Celina of the Blue Moon", for solving many difficult cases the professionals could not, and doing it on her own, never the less. She is extremely intelligent, and even from a young age was very intuitive and observant. Celina is a calm and very serious girl. She gives nothing but one hundred percent when it comes to achieving a personal ambition and will go to any lengths to realize a goal she has set out for herself. For these reasons she could be viewed as stubborn when people present their own personal ideals and values in conflict with her own. Celina is also a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other detectives, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She also has a bad habit of swearing, whether angered or not doesn't matter. Though she does come off as stoic, strict, and withdrawn in actuality she is pretty kind, but she would attack people who talks about something that she doesn't like. She also hates perverted people and normally attacks Isaac whenever he tries anything, usually by hitting his chin with her elbow. Celina describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Also, Celina has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing her usual detective attire. Due to her bluntness and matter-of-fact manner, Celina can come off as rude and arrogant. However, she cares deeply about human life. Despite her popularity with the masses, she has very few close friends. Despite her intelligence, Celina is rather dense when it comes to love or romantic subjects. Abilities For someone of her age, Celina is a true force to be reckoned with. Not only is she a capable brawler who can fend off multiple assailants at once with little effort even when unarmed, but she is also an expert in close-quarter combat and an even more deadly marksman. Detective Skills Celina is very skilled as a detective, often earning her comparisons to Sherlock Holmes. Celina has acquired various nicknames because of her prowess, such as the "Rogue Detective". She has a keen eye for details, and can spot any unusual aspects in a case that most people tend to ignore or not take into account. She repeatedly demonstrates the ability to recall every detail of an investigation or other topics she cares about, and may have a photographic memory to manage such perfect recall so consistently. Celina has extraordinarily broad and deep knowledge of many subjects and trivia that help her solve cases. Athletic Ability Celina is nimble as well as strong. She is capable of considerable acrobatics, jumping great distances and swinging from tree to tree to escape onlookers. Language Celina is well-educated in Japanese, as she once conversed with and translated for an Japanese diplomat, and later solved a case in Tokyo without evidence of any language barrier. Celina also knows some French, at least how to count. Quotes * (About solitary) "What could be more relaxing than three days away from these guys?" * "If I don't wear my detective attire, I won't feel secure." * "My name... has become the signal for a massacre. What on earth... Have I become?" * "What do you think I am...? I’m a murderer... okay? I’m not the student body president or a summer camp counselor. I told you before. I kill people. This... is my life! Those guys sold out their friends to save themselves. Anyone who does that once will do it again, and again, and again— they paid the price for their decisions— that’s all." * "Let‘s say I am...‘exceptional,’ right... the problem is, I never, ever, my whole life wanted to be!" * "That’s right, death. You said I am not like ordinary people. If there was just one thing I’d say that was true about. It is—I’m not afraid of death. People are funny because of course, they don’t know anything about death.They never experienced it and knew it was something to fear, but they fear it instinctively. There’ve been countless times in my life when I thought I’d be better off dead. That nothing could be worse than what was happening to me right then. At times like that...death looks sweet and peaceful, and unbearably enticing." * "Sorry to destroy your youthful innocence but I have intimate knowledge of what kind of sick perverts are running this country. Those senators and congressmen you see kissing babies at election time... some of them are regulars at Golzine’s fleshpot restaurant— like that Kippard, for instance. You have any idea what those guys made us do? we were young enough to be their sons and grandsons. If I went into detail, you’d get it into your head what kind of "fathers" they are. Not the founding kind, that’s for sure.” * "I wonder if I’m dying somewhere. I remember everything, but it’s peaceful. I see it again, but there isn’t any pain... Leave the weight of joy and sorrow alike down in that bed. That’s how death lifts away, doesn’t it?" * (To Isaac Wells) "Women are unpredictable beings. They are emotional and they change their minds easily. They can be impulsive and surprising. They can easily fall in love, and later on, have a change of heart. This is one of the causes of men’s heartbreaks. However, when a woman matures and experiences true love, she can be so selfless that she becomes so vulnerable. Which is why I never, EVER want to fall in love!" * (To Isaac Wells) "Don't make a girl fall for you if you have no intention of catching her." * "I have spent years making shit complicated for myself by staying with men who either weren't able, or simply didn't want to give me what I needed... what I wanted. Fighting, arguing, screaming, crying, trying... so much trying. Repeating myself... oh my god, all I fucking did was repeating myself over, and over again— and why? For what? At work, stressed and crying in a bathroom stall. At home, tossing and turning in my bed, tormenting myself with 'why is he treating me this way?' questions. Fucking stupidness— and I'm over it. I have a good heart, and I'm not giving it to any more men who prove that they don't deserve it. This vicious cycle started with me allowing it all to keep happening, and I'm ending it with me NOT allowing it to happen again. I absolutely didn't know my worth back then, but now that I do, there will be no settling, or feeling guilty about standing firmly in my wants, and needs. I'm not asking for a man to move fucking mountains for me— I'm asking for the very same thing they want from me. You want respect, loyalty, peace of mind, love and happiness? Well, so the fuck do I! So if you cannot give me the same shit you're asking for, then you've gotta GO. No more complications. You either will, or you won't— and If you won't, It's all good... there's someone out there who will, and happily." Trivia * It takes Celina 0.03 seconds to pull the trigger of a gun after she has the target spotted. * She wakes up cranky due to her low blood pressure. * She has an IQ of 200. * Despite never making it through elementary school due to her circumstances, her intelligence allowed her to pick up higher mathematics through books. * One of Celina's favorite foods is natto, a fermented bean dish usually eaten during breakfast, which she has made Ash begrudgingly taste. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Detectives Category:Cases: Characters Category:Alive